fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Justin Bailey
Justin Bailey is a playable character in Doom Dome Battle and its sequel. She appears as a non-playable character and boss in Mission Alpha and stars as the main character in the spin-off Star Gaze. Gameplay Justin Bailey is a skilled athletic fighter who mainly uses her legs for fighting. She has an arm cannon which allows her to charge up and shoot beams. The cannon also has a plasm whip installed inside of it allowing her to attack and grapple opponents who are at distance. Without charge her long range attacks don't do much damage, while her close combat is fairly strong. Her Doom Attack is Gunship in which she board her gunship and shoots charges a huge beam from high above. She shoots the beam on the opponent and when they are KO'd during the attack only their black skeleton remains. Story History Although she is a human, Justin was born on space, her parents being intergalactic space scientists, travelling across the galaxy for research. Not long after she was born their space ship was hijacked by space pirated who killed her parents. Justin suffered damage as well, her eyes being damaged and her left arm ripped off. She ended up on a planet where she was fixed and raised by the Intergalactic Federation and was to enroll into their soldier program. After graduating she however decided to become a bounty hunter, in the hope that one day she could avenge her parents. Doom Dome Battle When descending down on Earth, Justin's ship can't handle the adjusted gravitation of Earth and it crashes. Justin goes into of the escape pod and launches herself from the ship and lands somewhere on the ground near Jamila who helps her get out of it. Jamila asks if Justin is an alien, to which she responds she is not but gets the information that aliens are present and thus goes out to seek and kill them. She headed to Jamila's restaurant to search for the alien, but it was not present. Justin however saw the giant mothership hover in the sky and headed towards it. Underway she crosses paths with a mysterious entity. It is a demonic spirit complete engulfed in shadows. He seeks a vessel to give birth to his child that will bring upon the end of the world. Justin however rejects his offer, which makes the Shadow Man furious and initiates a battle between the two. After the fight, Shadow Man passes through her and grins that he will get the baby he wants and continues his way, leaving Justin rather confused, but she continues her journey. Once at the mothership she enters it from down below, inside she goes looking for the leader of the extraterrestrials and finds Lieutenant Vexok in the control room, who recognizes her, and they engage in battle. She corners Vexok and pushes her out of the windows of the ship and claims it as her own. She stays there trying to figure out what to do with the aliens. However Fat French Penguin steps into the control room, mistaking Justin for the leader of the bunch and thus the kidnapper of Lil'Pengu. Justin quickly explains who she is and FFP asks her assistence, which she does. They search and find Lil'Pengu along with Violet Snow and their kidnapper Gorge. She fights Gorge and wins. Shortly after the ship crashes to the ground. Justin crawls out of the wreckage and fights along with Violet and Fat French Penguin against Gorge and the newly arrived Vexok and Mama Kitty with Almighty. They win but Zorks emerges from the wreckage and battles all of them. After defeating Zorks, he is put into a cooler by Gorge. Justin is worried that she won't go into space for awhile because of her broken ship, but Violet offers her to stay with her for the time being, which she accepts. Doom Dome Battle 2 While still fixing her ship, Justin is haunted by her past as Captain Yvad pays a visit to Earth after hearing Justin was trapped there. Mission Alpha In this alternate future, Justin never went back into space and keeps hunting extraterrestrials. She had captured Xar and tied him up because of his enormous strength. She has a large collection of items inside of her spaceship and is apparently looking for the Time Machine and thus assists Alpha in looking for it. Upon finding it however, Justin pushes her down to the bottom of the nuclear plant where they were in and set up a bomb that would blow up the place. Justin goes to her ship and activates the time machine to travel back into time. Alpha however stops, and kills her. References *The name Justin Bailey is based on the first suit Samus wears in the Metroid series. Back then she had a magenta outfit and green hair. **Her palette swap is a more current representation of Zero Suit Samus *Other than that she is mainly inspired by Samus, having her own gunship, hunting extraterrestrials and having a similar laser arm canon. *Her alternate costume is based on Samus Aran, but also has the little scanner that the Star Fox crew has. *Her Doom Attack bears a strong resemblance to Zero Suit Samus' Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. *Her appearance in Mission Alpha strongly resembles that of Valerie Gray from the Nickelodeon show, Danny Phantom. **Her glasses however seem to be based off Garnet's or Peridot's glasses from the Cartoon Network show, Steven Universe. Gallery JustinBaileyNew.png|Justin Bailey in Star Gaze Justin Bailey.png|Justin Bailey Justin Bailey - Swap.png|Palette Swap Justin Bailey - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Aran Suit Justin Bailey(Future).png|Justin Bailey as she appears in Mission Alpha JustinBaileyProfile.png|Profile JustinBaileyIcon.png|Beta design Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Female Characters